


A is for Amazing

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim stares at Spock and some sex happens.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767568
Kudos: 32





	A is for Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy  
> Will post another letter in a few days.
> 
> 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹😍😘😙😚❤❤💖💝💞

😚😚😙😙😘😘😍😍😚😚😙😙😘😘😍😍🌹

Jim was sitting in his Captain chair. He had turned around and had his focus on his vulcan lover.

Spock hadn't noticed that his captain was staring at him, because he had his attention at his station, working on some reports.

Uhura had noticed Jim looking at Spock and shook her head with a grin. She got Spock's attention and nodded toward Jim.

Spock turned and found Jim staring at him. He lifted an eyebrow.

Jim felt his cheeks heat up and a blush spreading accross his cheeks he turned back. He felt embarrassed knowing he got caught staring.

Spock got up and walked over to Jim's chair. He stopped directly behind Jim and leaned down.

Jim felt hot breath in his neck and knew that it was spock "What are you thinking of, baby?" Spock whisper asks in Jim's ear.

Jim's heartbeat sped up and his blood rushing hotly through him. Spock had no idea what he was doing to Jim, when he called Jim 'Baby'. And it turned Jim on and it felt incredible.

"You" Jim whispers back. Spock softly blew more heat into Jim's neck, which caused Jim to shudder.

"Our quaters now" Spock whispers. He straightened back up and walked off.

Jim waited for a few moments after Spock left and got up "Mr Sulu. You have conn" Jim says and got up to walked over to the turbolift and got in.

A few moments later Jim arrived at their quaters and entered.

A few seconds after the doors closed behind him, Jim felt himself being pushed against the wall.

"You have thought of only me?" Spock asks possessively.

"Yes,only you" Jim answers heatedly.

Spock leaned forward and kissed Jim hungrily. Then he pulled back and fell to his knees in front of Jim

Jim gasped at the site of spock on his knees in front of him. 

Spock unbuckled Jim's belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled his pants and briefs down to his knees,freeing his hard member. pre-cum leaked from his slit.

The cold air that hit his hot and bothered skin did nothing to sooth the burning feeling.

Spock took Jim in hand "is this what you want,love?" Spock asks slyly. "Oh yes! Fuck yes!" Jim moans out.

Spock smiled devilishly. And took Jim into his mouth and sucked on the head.

"Unnngh.....!" Jim groaned out.

Spock slowly took Jim into his mouth bit by bit and gagged a little, when Jim hit the back of his throat.

Spock cupped Jim's balls in his hands and gently squeezed and rolled them in their tightened sac.

"Oh Spock!" Jim moaned out. His eyes closed and his lips opened slightly as he breathed heavily.

A few moments later Jim came into Spock's mouth "Spock" he cried out.

Jim pulled spock off his cock and into a kiss. Tasting himself on Spock's lips. "Fuck! That was hot and Amazing" Jim says. Spock smiled.

Jim did return the favour.

😍😍😍😙😙😘😘😚😚😍😍😘😘😙😙😚😚🌹


End file.
